1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is communicable with a server via a network and which transmits image data to the server, a method of controlling the image processing apparatus and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a system to provide services utilizing the Internet, a cloud computing system is practically used. In such system, a user merely prepares a minimum connection environment, and can then utilize so-called cloud services provided by the cloud computing system. Among the existing cloud services, a CRM service to provide a CRM (Customer Relationship Management) function for customer management and a sales and marketing support is known. Further, as another cloud service, a document management service to provide storage for storing and managing electronic files as well as a management function is known.
Further, a service to provide a microblog function as a communication tool is known. The microblog function is a short blog function to disclose a short sentence including about 100 to 200 letters, which is called a “tweet”, as a “message” or “comment”. In this function, a unique identifier is allotted to each “message” or “comment” disclosed by a user. In the microblog function, when the user registers his/her “message”, a “time line” to display a list of “comments” related to the registered “message” is generated. The user who registered the “message” and other users register information related to the “message” as “comments” on the “time line”, thus exchange information in this manner.
Among the CRM services provided as cloud services, some services provide a microblog function as a communication tool. In these cloud services, customer information, business negotiation information are linked to messages and comments, thereby user convenience is further improved. For example, Salesforce.com provides “Chatter” as a microblog function.
Further, regarding image processing apparatuses, high-functionality apparatuses and multi-function apparatuses are becoming popularized. In recent years, an image processing apparatus having a network interface (hereinbelow, “network I/F”) in addition to basic functions such as a scan function and a print function for electronization of paper documents and printing, has been developed. The image processing apparatus having the network I/F, in liaison with external services connected via the network, provides various solutions. For example, such image processing apparatus obtains image data by scanning a paper document, and for the purpose of storage of the data, transmits the image data to a cloud service providing a document management service.
Upon transmission of image data from the image processing apparatus to a cloud service, it is necessary to perform user authentication to utilize the cloud service. Information necessary for the user authentication (authentication data such as ID and/or password) differs by cloud service. Accordingly, upon each transmission of image data to a cloud service, it is necessary for the image processing apparatus to obtain authentication data of the transmission destination for the cloud service. As a solution of this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-293512 discloses a system having a relay server as an intermediary between an image forming apparatus and a cloud service. The relay server manages cloud service authentication data. The image forming apparatus once transmits an electronic file to the relay server, then the relay server, in place of the image forming apparatus, transmits the electronic file to the cloud service.
When the image processing apparatus transmits image data to a cloud service so as to distribute the image data to a particular user, in some cases, user authentication is required and it is not possible to perform appropriate distribution. For example, when image data is to be distributed to a user A, it is necessary for the image processing apparatus to log in to the cloud service using authentication data of the user A to transmit the image data. However, it is difficult for the image processing apparatus to previously obtain the authentication data of the user A. Further, when the image processing apparatus itself has a user account, it is possible for the image processing apparatus to log in to the cloud service using its authentication data to transmit image data to the user A. However, in this case, there is a possibility that the user A cannot access the transmitted image data.